


True Love's Kiss

by skyesparklez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: When the solution to an akuma's attack is more unconventional, secrets might be revealed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	True Love's Kiss

“Everyone is going to find their soulmate!” Amorfinder called out, pink magic flowing out of her hands and little glowing hearts attaching civilians’ skin. The affected civilians immediately started wandering around, calling out for an unknown soulmate. Marinette gripped onto Alya tightly, both fearful and confused. Alya gripped her back while smiling at her friend.

“It’s all good! Chat Noir will be here any second!”

It didn’t take long for Chat to appear. He winked at Marinette before turning to face the akuma, making her blush. Luckily Alya didn’t seem to notice.

“Look out!” Alya called, pushing Marinette away from her. A little pink heart landed on the back of Alya’s hand. Her eyes glazed and she started wandering aimlessly. Nino, who had come outside with the rest of the school, bolted over to Alya.

“Babe!” he called out, gripping her hand. “Come on, I’m right here!” Alya however, couldn’t hear him.

Nino grabbed her face, tears in his eyes.

“I love you babe,” Nino said before leaning in and kissing Alya. Everyone let out a little gasp as the glowing heart disappeared from Alya’s hand. Amorfinder turned her attention to the pair, confused. 

“What? How? Nevermind, I’ll just put you under my spell again!” She flicked more hearts at Nino and the now aware Alya. They flinched- the magic touched their skin. 

Nothing happened. Alya and Nino hugged each other in fear and delight. Chat landed by the amassed crowd. 

“So, true love’s kiss then? That’ll be purrfect!” Chat Noir said, smirk ever present on his face. Everyone groaned. The superhero was known for his puns. 

“What will you do? You can’t be touched by that magic!” Mylene cried out, the question directed at Chat. His face turned serious.

“I know what I’ll do. I’m sorry.” With that, Chat made his way towards Marinette. She looked confused, as did the crowd.

“What’re you-” Marinette started, but Chat Noir cut her off by pulling her into a bruising and passionate kiss.

The crowd gasped, many taking out phones and taking photos. Everyone in Paris would know by the end of the day. Chat Noir pulled away, his hands gently cupping Marinette’s face. 

“Sorry about that, I didn’t want anyone to know. You’ll be in danger... but someone was bound to find out anyways. I love you Princess!” Chat Noir bounded to the akuma, now immune to her magic. Marinette still looked dazed. Alya stomped over to Marinette, almost angrily.

“What was that girl? How long has this been going on?!” Marinette only sighed. Nino walked up and placed his hand on Alya’s shoulder.

“I guess this means you’re over my bro, then?” Marinette smirked at that.

“Maybe.”


End file.
